


Let Me Teach

by LokingMontlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Break Up, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex, Virginity, Young Derek Hale, not really - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: Stiles le pide ayuda a Derek para que le enseñe a tener relaciones. Derek acepta pero desarrolla sentimientos por el menor.





	Let Me Teach

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer! Si tienen alguna idea para algún fic no duden en mandarme un prompt! 
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!  
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Advertencias: Gif explícito. Contenido sexual explícito. Lenguaje vulgar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su mirada se paseaba cada segundo hacia el corredor abastado de alumnos. El nerviosismo comenzaba a ser evidente en él conforme la campana sonaba. Todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta que ni siquiera pensaba con coherencia lo que hacía, sus largas piernas se movieron por si solas y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba halando al chico. Una que otra mirada de varios alumnos miraron la extraña escena sorprendidos de reconocer a la persona que era jalada hasta un destino desconocido. Abriendo la primera puerta entro cerrándola con seguro.

—¿Se puede saber que te sucede? — exclamo enojado. Se acercó con intenciones de golpearlo deteniéndose al escuchar las palabras.

—Enséñame.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? — cuestiono calmándose un poco.

—Y-o quiero que me enseñes a como besar a una persona — abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Vio como el color del rostro del menor cambiaba a uno rosado— Sé que pensaras que es asqueroso... pero por favor ayúdame— suplico.

Pestañeo confundido un par de veces antes de analizar un poco la situación. Ahí frente a él se encontraba nadie más que Stiles Stilinski o conocido también como el más raro en la clase. Espero unos segundos divirtiéndose con la escena, el cuerpo del castaño temblaba dándole un toque sumiso. Rio arrogantemente. Miles de pensamientos impuros cruzaron por su mente desvistiéndolo con la mirada asintió convencido.

—Por que necesitas aprender— pregunto curioso. No es que le importara en realidad tenia curiosidad por saber la razón de la petición del chiquillo.

—Nunca he besado a alguien y sé que a las personas no les gusta un chico virgen como pareja— respondió nervioso. ¿Qué ha nadie le gusta? ¡Por dios! ¡Sí es lo que todo hombre busca! Pensó— Es por eso que te pido ayuda a ti, sé que no eres virgen o bueno todos en la escuela lo saben necesito que me enseñes a aprender a como besar y a tener relaciones con un hombre.

Derek alzó sus pobladas cejas sorprendido por lo que el menor decía. Le miro de arriba a abajo estudiándolo. Lo tomo de los hombros girándolo pegándolo a la puerta. Sonriendo con lujuria delineó el trasero cubierto por el pantalón escuchando los pequeños suspiros del menor. Tomo el botón del pantalón del contrario abriéndolo dejando caer los pantalones de mezclilla junto a la ropa interior.

Relamió sus labios al ver el perfecto trasero libre de vello además de redondo. Apretó con fuerza los glúteos tornándolos rojizos. Stiles se encontraba con el rostro pegado a la puerta suspiros di y gimiendo ante el contacto del mayor.

—Eres realmente hermoso...—susurro pegando su erección en el trasero de este comenzando a moverse hacinemos fricción.

Stiles gimió de dolor al sentir la tela de mezclilla rasparle la piel. Derek rio al ver como el menor se removía ante la fricción de su cuerpo aliándose un poco desabrocho su pantalón dejando salir su erguido miembro. Tomándolo de la base lo posicionó entre los pálidos glúteos del castaño.

—Hoy empezaremos tus clases bebe— gruño agarrándole de la cintura comenzando a embestirlo.

-Dos semanas después-

— Hmp— apretando los labios sobre la base del pene. Chupo de arriba a abajo introduciéndolo lo más profundo posible en su garganta.

— Ah-ah. Así más rápido bebe— los dedos del mayor se enterraron en su cabello empujándolo con frenesí. Frunció el ceño al sentir cosquillas en su nariz por el poco vello púbico. Apretando los labios chupo la cabeza con fuerza antes de sentir el líquido viscoso y caliente en su boca.

Separándose lambió los restos con su lengua, se incorporó soltando su propio miembro chupando los restos de semen en sus dedos ante la mirada atónita del moreno.

— Cada vez mejoras — halagó el de ojos verde subiendo la cremallera de su pantalón. Stiles solo le sonrió de lado para besarle después.

Mirando en las dos direcciones salió del baño caminando hasta el grupo de alumnos. Poco segundos después el moreno apareció en el pasillo acomodándose el cabello aún sudoroso por el acontecimiento de unos minutos atrás. Estaba jodido en todos los aspectos. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el mismísimo chico se había acercado a él pidiéndole ayuda para aprender cómo tener relaciones sexuales.

Al principio pensó que sería una broma o algo estúpido por eso ese mismo día mantuvo relaciones con Stiles pensando que este se asustaría y lo dejaría. Pero el verlo parado en la puerta de la salida esperándolo supo que no era ninguna broma. Los días fueran pasando y en todos hacia algo nuevo con el menor ya sean solamente besos o mamadas en el baño. Y estas últimas eran su perdición.

El sacarlo de clases era algo rutinario entre ellos hasta comenzó a creer que los maestros sospechaban de su comportamiento. Realmente no le importaba lo que pensaron los demás, con solo tener esos labios rosados sobre su miembro lo valía.

Aun así... En ningún momento de esta extraña relación le había mencionado acerca del chico por el que hacía todo esto. Por qué estaba más que claro que era para un chico, ya que si fuera una chica solo le pediría consejos ¿no? Sacudiendo la cabeza entro al salón ignorando la mirada de reproche del profesor.

Las clases finalizaron y como siempre el castaño le esperaba en la puerta con la mirada baja adornada con un pequeño sonrojo. Tomándole de la mano lo jaló hasta el camaro subiéndolo.

—Lo haremos de nuevo hoy— pregunto en voz baja el castaño. Soltó un monosílabo confirmándolo.

—Iremos a mi casa— dijo sin más.

Stiles se estremeció, asustado. Nunca lo había llevado a su casa sus encuentros siempre se limitaban a lugares neutros además del auto. Pero de ahí nada cambiaba hasta ahora.

El camino fue más largo de lo que imagino sus manos se encontraban apretadas en sus rodillas presas del nerviosismo. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver la gran mansión entre el bosque había escuchado rumores sobre la vivienda de los Hale, pero nunca imagino que estos fueran ciertos. Trago grueso al saber que sí gritaba nadie lo escucharía. Apagando el motor Derek guio al menor hasta la casa dejándole entrar primero antes de cerrar la puerta y encaminarse a su habitación.

Stiles miraba con curiosidad toda la casa grabando cada parte en su mente dejándola como un recuerdo de su pútrida adolescencia. Subieron las escaleras solo rompiendo el silencio por las vigas de madera que rechinaban a causa del viento. Caminaron por el largo pasillo antes de llegar a la última habitación. Un jadeo escapo de sus labios al encontrar un estante lleno de libros de todo género. Como un niño en dulcería corrió hasta el estante comenzando a verlos con asombro. Hasta algunos mantenían el aroma de libro viejo. Sonriendo tomo uno echándole un vistazo ignorando la mirada del pelinegro.

—Te diviertes— hablo burlón, riendo al ver como el menor dejaba torpemente el libro en la estantería.

—Nunca imagine que un chico como tu tuviera tantos libros— comento aun fascinado por el contenido. El moreno solo se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia. Palmeando sus muslos le dio a entender al de ojos avellana que era tiempo.

Con pequeños pasos se acercó hasta el mayor se sentó dándole la espalda comenzando a moverse sobre su pelvis. Provocando los suspiros en este quien lo rodeo de la cintura afianzando el agarre. Poco a poco las cosas fueron subiendo de nivel y ahora él se encontraba desnudo cintura para abajo mientras el mayor se hincaba entre sus piernas.

—Hoy te haré algo diferente.

Sin esperar mucho el moreno bajo su rostro hasta la entrepierna del menor beso cortamente la punta del miembro tomándolo de la base comenzando a acariciarlo. Stiles se removía en la cama extasiado al sentir la lengua del mayor sobre su miembro. Sus dedos se tornaron rojos a causa de la fricción de la tela sintiendo dolor y placer en el acto.

—De' voy ah-Agh — enterró el rostro en la almohada sintiendo los fuertes espasmos del orgasmo.

Derek se separó con una sonrisa arrogante antes de tomarlo de los hombros girándole. Acaricio con deseo los glúteos lampiños del castaño apretándolos a su gusto dándoles un tono rosado. Mordió y chupo la piel dejando pronunciadas marcas rojizas. Mío. Con el dedo índice acaricio el pequeño hoyo rosado presionándolo introduciéndose. Stiles gimió sobre la almohada mordiéndola.

Acariciaba las paredes otorgándolo mayor placer al castaño buscando que lo disfrutara tanto que olvidará todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Presionó y pellizco en su interior disfrutando de los gemidos y sollozos que soltaba. Retirando los ahora dos dedos busco el bote de lubricante esparciéndolo por toda la longitud. Tomando su miembro lo posicionó entre los glúteos simulando embestidas sin penetrarlo.

—Ah- Derek— sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear desesperado— Lo necesito~ dent- oh

—Lo que quiera el Bebé — sin decir nada empujó su cadera echando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la estreches en la glande. Bufo fuertemente moviéndose rápidamente en busca de su propio placer.

[...]

Últimamente se estuvo planteando el hecho de que sucedería si él y Stiles mantuvieran una relación. Ya que después de todo era inevitable que el estar por tanto tiempo acostándose no desarrollara sentimientos. No sabía con exactitud lo que sentía por el menor pero el solo hecho de tener poder absoluto en este le reconfortaba. Quería demostrarle a los demás que si era capaz de mantener una relación estable y Stiles era perfecto para ello solo necesitaba declarársele y las cosas estarían hechas.

El único problema era que no sabía si el castaño sentía lo mismo además de que todo lo que hacían era para que el castaño se declarara a la persona que le gusta y este no le abandonara era estupido el imaginarlo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio abandonaría ese culo?

Suspiro rendido. La única oportunidad que tenía de demostrar sus sentimientos sería hoy en la tarde después de clases. Stiles le había citado en el laboratorio diciendo que tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

La tarde fue la más larga en sus casi dieciocho juraría que podía morir si la maestra de historia continuaba hablando hasta que la campana sonó salvando a todos. Recogiendo sus cosas espero exactamente diez minutos antes de dirigirse al laboratorio tampoco quería aparentar estar desesperado. Mirando hacia los lados asegurando el perímetro entro al salón reconociendo la figura del menor. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— Hola bebe — saludo como costumbre acercándose trato de dejar un beso en sus labios pero el menor corrió el rostro dejándolo sobre su mejilla —¿Que pasa? — Dojo extrañado dejándose caer en la silla del profesor.

—Tenemos que hablar — le miro expectante —Hoy antes de clases el chico que me gusta me invitó a salir — automáticamente sus latidos dejaron de sonar —Y acepte — murmuró sonrosado.

— Ahh y eso que tiene que ver conmigo— hablo desinteresado.

El silencio reino en el salón quería decir muchas cosas reclamarle el por qué había aceptado a pesar de no ser nada. O bueno no todavía ya que planeaba declarar sus sentimientos pero el ver la mirada ilusiona del castaño le hizo retroceder. Fue ahí cuando supo que el corazón del castaño no le pertenecía que no hizo lo suficiente para ganárselo. Y ahora estaba sufriendo viendo como la persona que comenzaba a querer romperle el corazón.

— Se termino — la voz sería del castaño lo desconcertó.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Yo ya aprendí lo que quería. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de enseñarme... No sé cómo agradecerte pero en verdad te lo agradezco —sonrío pequeño el de lunares.

—Oh, vale supongo que ya no tendré que llevarte a tu casa ni esas cosas —susurro bajo —Bueno me alegro haberte ayudado en algo... Espero que el chico que te gusta te sepa valorar — suspiro rendido.

— Sí yo también — apartando la mirada se removió incomodo — Muchas gracias Derek — alzando su rostro dejo un último beso en la comisura de los labios antes de salir del salón alejándose por el pasillo.

— Si lo amas déjelo ir...

**Author's Note:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado a mi en lo personal me encanta esta temática! Si quieren más envíenme un ask a mi Tumblr con ideas para este fic! 
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!  
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
